Systems of the aforementioned type are known in the art and can be constructed for diverse possible uses; for example, electrical hair clippers, electrical toothbrushes or electrical household appliances as small electrical devices can cooperate with an auxiliary device for charging, cleaning and/or diagnosis purposes. However, one disadvantage of small electrical devices with a separate charging station is that they do not allow mains operation, with the result that when the storage cell is depleted, no operation is possible until the charging cycle is completed. Another disadvantage is that the usually bulky and also heavy charging device has to be taken along as well on lengthy journeys in order to ensure operation of the small device and its supply of electrical energy.
As an example, a system of this type is described in DE 44 02 237 C1 which discloses a cleaning and charging device for a dry shaving apparatus. This device is used to clean the shaving head and to charge the electrical storage cells which are arranged in the dry shaving apparatus. For this purpose the dry shaving apparatus is inserted with its shaving head in a receiving part, which is then filled with a cleaning fluid. The cleaning fluid dislodges hair residues and deposits adhering to the shaving head, which are then conveyed together with the cleaning fluid back to a fluid container. During the cleaning operation the dry shaving apparatus is also put into operation temporarily in order to enhance the cleaning effect. For this purpose the dry shaving apparatus is electrically connected to the cleaning device. This connection is used not only to transmit electrical energy for operating the dry shaving apparatus and, where applicable, for charging the electrical storage cells, it can also be used to exchange information and control signals between the two devices.
Contact between the dry shaver and the cleaning device is established on the known system by way of the appliance socket on the dry shaver, which is connected to the electrical terminals in the cleaning device. The appliance socket is arranged on the end of the housing of the dry shaving apparatus remote from the shaving head; it also serves to connect a power cable. The electrical terminals of the cleaning device are arranged in the upper end of a contact dome where they can be moved by means of a pushbutton in the direction of the appliance socket on the dry shaving apparatus. With this contact arrangement the electrical terminals are held in this position by detent hooks; the dry shaving apparatus is then electrically connected to the cleaning device and mechanically locked. In this arrangement it is a disadvantage that the construction of the cleaning device and contact dome is very complex and expensive to manufacture and assemble. Furthermore, positional deviations or manufacturing tolerances can result in plugging or jamming problems when establishing the contact. An exact, smooth and hence convenient docking of the dry shaving apparatus onto the cleaning device with a reliable electrical contact then becomes difficult.
In addition, auxiliary devices constructed as charging stations for battery-driven small devices which make contact with the small electrical device either directly in electrically conducting manner or alternatively, by induction are also known.
It is therefore desirable to further improve upon a system of the type initially described.